Private Performace at the Performace Center
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Sexy Finn Balor one shot. Girl meets Finn at the local Chipotle and after he invites her to the performance center for an event they have a little private performance of their own. My first one-shot.


**Private Performance at the Performance Center**

 **Okay so this is a Finn one shot. This is my first one shot so I hope you enjoy. I know it's a little long but bare with me I really am a story teller. But I hope you like it. A little encounter with Finn at the local Chipotle and a date at the performance center before he goes off to raw. A little after show alone with Finn. Who wouldn't want that. I know I named the female character but feel free to change the name in your head. Please enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

Brittany was looking down at her cell phone going through her facebook waiting in line at the local chipotle rolling her eyes in her head wondering why she came right at the lunch rush instead of waiting until afterwards. She was typing in a comment on one of her friend' post when she heard a couple of people making some noise loud enough to catch your attention. She looked up from her phone and saw a couple of teenagers borderline bombarding a guy just walking into the restaurant. She could only get a glimpse of the top of his head seeing as he wasn't more than six feet tall. Looking on further she caught on that the guy was signing his autograph for the young boys. They went on their way and she got a full view of him as he officially entered the line. A couple more people looked on in admiration. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and black jogging pants. He had some facial hair and very short length hair on the sides with a little more length on top. He had very attractive blue eyes with a hint of green. It wasn't just hit attire that gave the impression that he worked out it was the fact that his shirt clung to him just right. He was sporting a nice lean but muscular toned build. She had to shake her head of the thoughts because she didn't want to get caught staring even though he probably wouldn't notice because he clearly was famous and people probably stared at him all the time. She went back to her phone and finished her comment and noticed she was just about next in line. She put her phone in her back pocket of her jeans and started ordering her food.

Meanwhile Finn was looking around aimlessly just watching the people when he spotted the young beauty ordering her food. She must've been barely over five feet tall because she was on her tip toes pointing at the items while ordering her food. She was definitely appealing from the back he could only imagine what more there was from the front. Her clothes fit her perfectly with just the slightest mid-drift due to her tip toeing. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair that nearly went to her ass that he was much admiring. She finished ordering her food and went to pay unaware that the man she was checking out just minutes before was practically undressing her with him eyes. He was coming around the corner when he finally got to see her from the front. It was definitely worth the wait. She had sexy lips coated with red lipstick and big bright blue eyes. She was done paying and putting her wallet back in her purse when she happened to look more directly in his direction causing him to nearly fail looking caught. At this point he was praying she was going to eat at the restaurant so he could admire her further. He was next to order and his heart pounded as he watched her take a seat. He ordered his food and proceeded to pay. He had planned on just grabbing his food and realizing at home seeing as he just got done at the gym and had a couple days off before being back on the road for his first official Monday night raw. But his plans were changed as he grabbed his paid for food and tried casually sitting down at the table next to her. He sat at the table so to face her. Luckily he was still a few feet away so if he was staring at her she maybe wouldn't notice and feel uncomfortable.

Brittany was starting on her burrito bowl when in the corner of her eye she noticed the gentleman she was admiring earlier was sitting down at the able next to her. she didn't want to look up and be too obvious. He was closer to her then before when they were in line and he was even cuter close up. She wasn't aware that she was looking at him when he made eye contact her and he smiled at her a big adorable smile. She smiled back luckily instead of freaking out and looking down. It had been almost a year since her break up with her ex-boyfriend. All he wanted was to get married and have kids and she was still only twenty-five. She was only with him for a year and wasn't sure if she felt the same way and if so with him. She had to take care of her dying father since she was eighteen until he died when she was twenty-two. She wasn't a party girl by any means and certainly didn't just sleep around, but having little to no freedom for all those years she just wanted to live out the last of her youthful years and didn't expect to get into a serious relationship. So here she was sitting at her table and hadn't been on a date and this delicious man was smiling at her. Her mother didn't raise her to be some shy little girl. She had to get her flirt on. She made sure to eat her food gracefully and use her smile and eyes to flirt with him. They both looked at each other a couple times and it was like they both wanted to say something. She didn't want to come off as desperate, and he didn't want to come off as a creep.

He watched carefully as she finished her food and got up from her chair. She went to grab her phone sitting on the table when she bumped it dropping it to the ground. The rubber case around it caused it to bounce more in his direction. Before she could bend down to grab it he was already inches away. He grabbed hold of her phone and glanced at it quickly before handing it to her.

"Well the good thing about these phone cases is in case you drop yer phone they protect it pretty well." He smiled at her handing her the phone. Her heart literally skipped a beat at his Irish accent. She grabbed the phone lightly brushing his fingers sending a shiver through her body. but what she didn't know was that it was doing the same to him.

"Thanks for grabbing that for me I really appreciate it." She smiled back at him.

"It's no problem, my name is Finn by the way. Can I ask you yer name darlin'?"

She lightly blushed still getting used to his accent. "Um, my name is Brittany. I like your accent. What brings a fellow Irishman to the state of Florida?"

"I actually wrestle for the WWE. Have you heard of that?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. I've never watched it though. I guess that's why you signed your autograph for those boy earlier."

"Oh yeah, got to treat my fans right you know?"

"Well I wouldn't know about having fans, but it's nice to know there are famous people out there that care. I have to admit I feel embarrassed that your famous and I don't know of you. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Oh no not at all. I won't hold it against ya." He smiled that big adorable smile again.

"Thanks, well I better go. I have to go help my mom with some yard work. She's got a bad back but acts like a teenager with all the energy in the world. If I don't supervise her she might hurt herself. It was nice meeting you Finn. I'll watch for you on television."

She was about to walk away and out of his life. He couldn't just let he leave. He got up and caught up to her. "Wait Brittany don't be going just yet, um... if you wanted to. There's a place her in town. It's the performance center, it's where we train the wrestler's. It's where all the wrestler's are at and when they get called up to be in the big leagues like raw and smackdown. Well you see I just got called up to raw and I start this coming Monday and I'm going over to the performance center on Saturday and they're allowing some fans to come by at around seven o'clock. Some of the other athlete's and myself are going to put on a few matches and I'm going to be giving a farewell speech. I'd love for you to come. I mean I know it sounds silly and all but maybe seeing wrestling up close with some really talented athlete's would be a good first experience in the world of wrestling. Do you think you might be able to come? I'll just leave your name with my boss as a personal guest and they'll let you in."

She was taken aback by his jovial persona. She did admire it though and was thanking god on the inside that she was free Saturday night. "I would love to. That sounds like fun, um what's the address?"

"Oh here I'll text it to you what's your number?" He asked.

She was feeling more excited, he was asking for her phone number. She grabbed his phone and typed it in saving it. She handed his phone back to him and smile. "Text me later. I'll see you Saturday night."

"Bye Brittany."

She walked out of the restaurant. He wanted to text her right away but thought maybe to wait until she may have had a moment distracting her and would be surprised getting the text. She got in her car and made her way to her moms house. She wasn't surprised when she saw her mom already working in her garden. She got out of her car.

"I thought I told you to at least wait until I got here mom."

"Well you also said you would be here at two and it's almost two thirty."

"I'm sorry mom, I was actually being sort of asked out by a guy." She admitted.

Her mom stopped what she was doing and looked up at her daughter. "What do you mean sort of. Because sort of isn't going to give me grand babies."

"Mother not this speech again. I'm not ready to have children yet okay? But when I am you'll be the first to know okay? Meanwhile I sure could use a fun date."

"Is he cute?" Her mother inquired.

"Oh yes, very much so. He's actually from Ireland too. He wrestle's for the WWE. He invited me to come watch him wrestle on Saturday night."

"Your father used to watch that stuff. So, was he a nice boy?"

"Yes mother, rather charming actually." Suddenly her phone went off and she opened the text. Below that address was a message. "Looking forward to seeing you Saturday night."

She smiled down at her phone. She opened her keyboard to reply back. "I can't wait either, thank you for the invite Finn."

"Was that him?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Because you smiled when you looked at your phone. I know that smile."

"Oh mom come on, don't make fun of me. He was just confirming our date for Saturday that's all."

"Well that's good."

They continued on gardening for a few more hours and caught up and conversation. She was thinking in her head trying to decide on what she was going to wear. She figured that most people were going to be wearing shirts and maybe have signs or something like that. So she had to make sure Finn would notice her even more. She was going to have to go shopping tomorrow.

Saturday had finally arrived and she was more than excited to see Finn again. She checked him out online to get an idea of what he was like and found his character fascinating. He was definitely not like the other type's of wrestler's. He wore paint and looked sexy as hell. She put on her red dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and legs. She had her hair still down in curls and stuck to her red lipstick seeing as it went well with the dress. She grabbed her matching red purse and put her cell inside. She went and got in her vehicle and drove to the performance center.

Everyone was pretty much already there. She found a spot to park and then walked inside. There was security at the door and she explained who she was and they let her in. She walked down a hall before seeing a double set of doors open and heard the crowd of people. Finn was standing near the ring talking with a few people when he saw her walk into the room. She was a good looking woman and she was here to see him. He jump down from the ring apron and came over to her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous darlin'." He kissed her cheek and hugged her lightly.

"Thank you, I guess I'm a little overdressed huh?"

"Absolutely not, I like very much how yer dressed. Would you like to go out for a drink afterwards?'

"Don't your friends want to celebrate with you?"

"Oh there is plenty of time for that, you made all this effort to come and see me I want to show my appreciation." He smiled at her making her weak at the knees.

"Well then in that case I would love to." She placed her hand on his chest and got close to him feeling brave. He could feel her breath on his neck. He looked down noticing her cleavage. Her breasts looked very inviting and he was hoping no one would notice how hard he was getting. They walked over to the ring and he introduced her to a bunch of the male and female talent. They laughed and had a good time but the show was about to start.

The show went really well. She loved how much all the fans loved Finn. He put on such a great performance. The speech he gave to his fellow co-workers and the fans was so sweet. You could tell he loved this business and everyone around him. He really had a passion and he was really excited to be on the big leagues.

Everyone kind of hung around afterwards and mingled. Brittany was having a really great time chatting with everyone. She was excited thinking about her little date with Finn. The way he looked wearing only his wrestling trunks and boots earlier was easily enough to make her wet. Problem was she wasn't wearing any panties. She going over to grab a bottle of water from the catering table when Finn came up behind her. He put his hands on her hips and nuzzled his face against her neck. She jumped lightly at his touch.

"Sorry gorgeous I didn't mean to startle ya. Say I've got something I would like to show ya would ya come with me?"

His facial tickled her neck making her so horny she could melt right there in his arms. She turned around facing him almost nose to nose and nodded her had yes. He placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to an empty hallway and then into an empty room. She turned around and gave him a puzzled look. But as she was looking at him he was stepping closer and closer to her as she moved backwards more and more. He had a different look in his eyes. Filled with passion and lust. But she could no longer see him as she closed her eyes after bluntly hitting the wall behind her. She gave him a look almost pleading with him to let her go or fuck her right there. But her question of which was answered when he lurched a hand around her neck pulling her to him crashing his lips onto hers. She almost immediately recipicated putting both hands on his chest. Moments later he grabbed her ass firmly picking her up and bringing her to a sturdy table. He sat her down spreading her legs so they were on either side of him. He grabbed the bottom of her dress to help and lifted it far enough to catch on that she was commando. He looked down clean shaven pussy and licked his lips.

"Look at it right there waitin' for me. Do you want me to fuck ya darlin'?" He planted kisses on her neck and collar bone making her body shiver.

"Yes Finn, take me right here." She breathed out.

He was moving down and was now kissing her cleavage. He used a hand and brought down the straps exposing her perky and inviting breasts. Her nipples were already hard. He popped one in the mouth causing her to throw her head back. He was flicking his tongue and pinching it between his teeth driving her wild when her breath caught in a pleasure of surprise when he hooked a hand behind her holding her from the middle of her back as he shoved his other thumb right into her went cunt. He teased her at first but then pulled in out rubbing her clit then shoving it back in repeating the pattern. She was dripping wet calling out his name feeling her first orgasm coming. She was so close commanding him not to stop but was disappointed when he did. He could tell he was so close but he wanted to taste her. He got down on his knees and spread her legs even more smashing his face into her pussy lapping her up. That tongue that was doing so well on her nipples just a short time ago was even more amazing as it explored her wet and hot center. He used that same thumb to rub her clit and now she leaned back using her hands to keep her balanced which was hard as she was so close. He rubbed his other hand up her stomach and cupped her right breast pinching the nipping putting her over the edge. She came in his mouth and he moaned taking every bit in. He sucked on her clit making her body twitch in aftershocks and he rose back to his feet and kept her in the same spot. He planted his lips to her kissing her, as she tasted herself on him he reached down and pulled the front of his pants down and his hard cock sprung out like a jack in the box. She looked down as he grabbed a hold of himself aiming towards her folds. "Fuck me Finn, fuck me and fill me up." She struggled to speak out as he jammed himself roughly inside her. Having been so long it sent a sharp pain through her body but the feeling of him sliding his lubricated cock in and out of her full length made that pain go away. "Oh ya feel so wet around me cock. Do you like how I fuck ya love?" He grunted thrusting into her harder and faster. She has her hands on his shoulders holding herself in place as her breasts bounced up and down as he pumped his cock in and out of her. "Oh Finn, your so big. I love how you fuck my pussy!" She moaned coming close again. He looked her in the eyes and saw that same look when he was looking up at her eating her pussy and she was close. "Come on baby, come on I love a wet pussy!" He rammed into her harder and she clamped around him coating him even more with her juices. He was so close. He nibbled on her ear. "I want ya to swallow me. Will ya do that for me?" He pleaded. "You want me to suck you big cock baby?" He was going nuts as she teased him. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He pulled put of her and she got off the table as quick as she could. She got on her knees and slid him in her warm mouth. "Shit!" He cried out as she sucked on him taking in every inch gliding her tongue across the tip. She had sucked off her own juices and started getting the tasted of his pre-cum when he laced his fingers in her hair directing her to keep his full length in her mouth and he thrusted one last time followed by a few more jolts spreading him cum in her mouth. She still sucked on him taking it all in sucking him dry and swallowing him down. She looked up at his as she flicked he tongue over the head of his cock almost missing a drop. "Fuck baby, you keep going you're gonna get me hard again and I'm gonna have to fuck you twice as hard." He said with conviction. She released his cock and got back to her feet. He fixed her dress and tucked his cock back in his pants. She fixed her hair.

"How about that drink gorgeous?" He kissed on the lips.

"Hell, I could use a cigarette after that." She smirked at him as they left the room and rejoined everyone trying not to look as guilty as they did.

 **Hoped you liked it, again my first one shot. Thinking about doing some more. See how that route goes. I am working on another story and I'll try and keep that updated as well. Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
